Do I know You? Threequel: He's Out Of My League
by FleurTheFemunk
Summary: Listen very carefully, if you think of me copying this story that rightfully belongs to 'That'A'Word'B'Word' then please understand this; she is also me. If you don't believe me, enter both of our profiles. You will see that they are both the exact same.


Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

He's Out Of My League

_**Author's Note-**__Did anybody receive an announcement from me the other day? Okay, if you did not, I will tell you now. Listen very carefully, if you think of me copying this story that rightfully belongs to '__**That'A'Word'B'Word' **__then please understand this; she is also me. If you don't believe me, enter both of our profiles and have a quick look into our information. You will see that they are both the exact same. _

_Thank You_

_~Hannah~ _

_**Summary-Harlow, Alvin and Brittany's most prized possession, encounters a crush on someone at her new school. But the biggest downside is, he's dating her best friend, the most popular girl in school, Ashlyn Sage. She feels trapped. Is Austin-Is love worth it?  
Story generally takes place in the early 2000's, Please R&R!**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the Chipmunk or the Chipette characters, either do I own Dave Seville or Miss Miller. **__(I looked her up on the internet, found out the Chipettes live with her after their stay at their former tree-house.) __**The all belong to the Bagdasarian Productions. **_

XXXX

Chapter One  
'Little Angel'

_I sat there staring, a little to the left, a little to the right. My heartbeat rose and fell, like a pin drop at a county fair. I could feel my breath underneath my fingertips...I was exhausted. But for what reason, I might ask, the curiosity never appeared to cease. And then I looked down, gazing upon one little bundle of sleek, gentle skin and luminous blue eyes...the eyes, of an angel. _

"Do my eyes deceive me...?" Brittany gasped softly, as the little angel wound its tiny hand around her sweat-matted finger. It looked up at her, the way its brilliant auburn ringlets swayed gently as it turned, and its plump, little lips creased into a petite line when it wept. Brittany caressed the angel's soft, tiny cheek and smiled. "...She's nothing like I had ever imagined..." She whispered.

The Chipette glanced forward, as a large, masculine hand enveloped her feminine one. She blinked slowly, trying to catch a better glimpse of the man, giving a soft smile when she finally saw who it was. Her fiancée, recording musician and international singing sensation; Alvin Seville.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, as he leant out of his chair and pressed his lips to Brittany's sweaty forehead, before leaning back to observe the tiny bundle now laying peacefully in her arms. He sighed pleasantly. "...Better?" He asked, smiling.

Brittany cradled the little angel in her arms, gently hitching up the tiny blanket around it, before turning towards her fiancée, giving a sincere nod. "...Yes..." She said. She held the angel to her face and took in its sweet, new scent, gently kissing its tiny cheek, feeling the pleasant sight of motherhood beginning to consume her. "...Much better..."

Alvin chuckled kindly, his deep, hazel eyes watching Brittany and the angel intently. He just wished he had a camera to set the moment for longer. He looked about the small, white room, feeling no presence of another human life...just a tiny sparrow, fluttering past the window, chirping the arrival of the chipmunk's offspring.

He could just picture the moment of urgency in his mind. Just fifteen minutes ago, this room was filled with friends and relatives, doctors and nurses, cameras snapping up every fraction of Brittany's long and strenuous labour, bringing new life into their world. Yes, it was messy. Yes, according to the painful look that once appeared across Brittany's face, it felt excruciating. But in the end, it was the biggest gift a person can give. She gave them, a daughter.

Brittany gazed towards her fiancée, catching a look of deep thought on his face. She spoke up gently, as she continued to cradle the little angel in her arms. "...Alvin...?" She asked. Her call broke Alvin away from his thoughts, and he looked down at her, as he stroked the sweat from her knuckles. "...Yes, sweetheart?" He answered amiably.

Brittany gave him a smile, before turning back towards the little angel, mumbling peacefully in its sleep. She caressed its tiny hand, the skin oh so smooth and fresh. "...What shall we name her?" Brittany asked gently, the look of wonder across her face.

Alvin leant further into the back of his chair, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Nine months of pregnancy, and neither of them have thought of a name for their little angel. They have been so preoccupied by the amount of paparazzi gawking in through their front window that they had absolutely no time to themselves. But finally, enough was enough, and they contacted the cops-right as Brittany's contractions began to take effect, which was precisely eleven and a half hours ago.

Brittany gazed over at him expectedly. "...Well...?" She asked. "What do you think we should name her...?" Using her free hand, she reached over and gently touched his hand, attracting his attention immediately. She smiled up at him, before turning back towards the little angel. And then back towards Alvin. Thinking considerately, she offered him their daughter, in which he took gently, until he was finally cradling the angel, his relation, their little creation in his arms.

The infant gurgled peacefully, as it held Alvin's finger to its petite little cheek. The chipmunk chuckled gently, running the side of his knuckle along the angel's temple with care. He finally came to a single word..."...Harlow..."

Brittany smiled, the name beginning to seep into her thoughts. _Harlow_...It somewhat runs with _'Halo' _and a halo floats above the head of an angel, so theoretically, it is the perfect name for their little angel. Brittany pressed the back of her head against her pillow and sighed pleasantly. "...Harlow..." She murmured gently. "...It's perfect..."

XXXX

On the day of Brittany's hospital release, Jeanette and Eleanor, Simon, Theodore and the rest of the family had arranged a little home-coming celebration for the couple at the Miller's residence. It has been three days since the birth of Harlow Mariah Seville, and news of the little miracle has already hit the papers, magazines, television shows, leaflets, and even billboards! It made it difficult for Alvin and Brittany to exit the royal hospital unnoticed.

Brittany hitched Harlow's hood over her face, as she and Alvin made their way towards their awaiting vehicle, struggling to fight off the unwelcoming presence of the paparazzi. Flashes of white continuing to snap, trying to catch a glimpse of the seventh member of the group; the daughter.

"Move it or lose it, nothing to see here, everybody go home!" To the couple's relief, guards began to surround them, ushering the growing crowd away. Alvin wrapped an arm around Brittany, as he guided her to the left back seat of their Prius, opening the door for her as she carried the infant inside.

Alvin circled the vehicle until he came upon the driver's side, slipping into his seat as he grabbed his hood and tossed it off his head. "Geez, a lot of paparazzi today!" He exclaimed dubiously. He gazed into the rear view mirror, the reflection of Brittany and his daughter appearing as he looked. "Whoever created paparazzi I'm gonna strangle..."

Brittany looked up at her fiancée, frowning. "There's always paparazzi, Alvin." She said. Then she gestured towards Harlow, sleeping peacefully in her travel crib. "...and no mouthing off in front of the baby. You know better than that."  
Alvin gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry, dear." He said gently. Brittany giggled, "Don't worry about it..." She replied, as they pulled out of the sidewalk, heading towards the highway. The chipette stroked the tuff of ringlets on Harlow's head, smiling. "She doesn't understand threats yet..."

The vehicle purred along the road, the new sheen of gloss reflecting off the sun as they drove. Alvin moved a hand above his eyes, the sunlight beginning to blur his vision of the road. He pulled down the sun-shade, breathing out a small sigh of relief. "You know..." He began thoughtfully. Brittany looked up at him, curious. "...I can't help but wonder at what career she will be into..." He said. Using his free hand, Alvin reached over the back of his seat and caressed Harlow's cheek. "...She's so photogenic and beautiful...just like you sweetheart."

Brittany gave him a sweet smile. "Only time will tell hun..." She said, prudently. She tucked the new Kawaii muffin rattle away into the diaper bag, since Harlow was too young to use it. But it was cute to see her improvise. Brittany could already tell that the little angel was going to be creative at anything that she puts her mind to. Like they say, _'It's a mother's instinct' _

"I hope your apartment is big enough for the three of us..." Brittany spoke up, after a comfortable silence was broken. Alvin glanced over his shoulder, a look of amusement on his face.  
"Babe..." He said. With his free hand, he gestured to himself proudly. "International rockstar here." He bragged. "Of course my _'apartment' _will be big enough for my family!"

Brittany cocked an eyebrow, puzzled. "What, it's not an apartment?" She asked. The chipette was secretly hoping for something bigger than an apartment, but collage funds don't really leave much cash for fancier homes. Plus, she didn't want to push Alvin's buttons, especially not when they now have a child to raise.

Alvin chuckled kindly, as he switched gears and manoeuvred into an empty lane. "Well, it's a really big apartment if it was..." He said. His eyes brightened when he finally caught a glimpse of that familiar block, where the Miller's lived. He turned down into the street, smiling. "...But we will have to wait to find out, cause we have family company waiting..."

Brittany peered through the window, her eyes widening when almost everyone she knew on this block was crowded in front of her old home. And her sisters! She hasn't seen them since they left her and Alvin in the maternity ward. Wow, they looked stunning today!

As soon as Alvin pulled up in front of the house, everybody raced over cheering; _"Welcome home, Brittany!" _It made the chipette feel happy and welcomed. Alvin stepped out of the vehicle and pulled Brittany's door open, allowing her to exit the back seat, with Harlow cradled snugly in her arms. He wrapped an arm around her middle and guided her over to their siblings, waiting at the makeshift table and chairs they had set up for the barbeque.

Jeanette and Eleanor stared at their sister with awe. Harlow was absolutely adorable! She was a spitting image of her mother. "Brittany!" Eleanor was the first to make a move, running over to Brittany and giving her a tight bear hug. Brittany gently passed Harlow to Alvin and returned her little sister's hug. "I missed you..." She said happily, as they pulled away.

Eleanor gazed at the little angel in Alvin's arms, her eyes wide in wonder. "Aww, Brittany!" She crooned, slipping her finger through Harlow's petite little hand. She gave the infant a peck on the cheek, giggling as it gurgled. "She's adorable!"  
Jeanette approached, with Simon at her side, hand in hand. "She is isn't she?" The bespectacled chipette smiled, as she pulled her eldest sister into a hug. "Welcome home, Brittany..." She said cheerfully.

Brittany chuckled, patting Jeanette on the back as they both broke away from their reunited embrace. She nudged her sister on the cheek and gazed down at the forming baby bump beginning to appear underneath Jeanette's purple cardigan. "I see your growing, Jeanie..." She laughed kindly, and Jeanette blushed, eyeing Simon with the look of gratitude.

"Four months, six days and three hours..." Simon explained as-a-matter-of-factly, as he wrapped an arm around his counterpart. He smirked at her and wriggled his eyebrows. "...Pregnant..."  
Jeanette nudged him in the ribs. "No need to be precise, honey..." She said. "They don't need to know so much." Alvin and Brittany laughed.

Theodore waved his tongs in the air, signalling everyone to the table. "Chow-time!" He announced. Eleanor's ears pricked up at the intoxicating smell of chicken kebabs and drumsticks, and eagerly, she took off towards the table, leaving the other four to amble.

Brittany looked about the crowd, her eyes searching for her adoptive mother. "Where's Miss Miller?" She asked.  
Simon shrugged his shoulders, "No clue." He said straightforwardly. "She was inside making rumballs last time I saw her..."  
Brittany's shoulders slumped, and she rolled her eyes at the bespectacled chipmunk. "...That's helpful..." She said curtly.  
Simon eyed her, a look of annoyance on his face. "...Hey, you wanted to know..." He replied.

Alvin wrapped his free arm around his fiancée, giving her a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry, babe..." He said sanguinely. "The 'ol bird couldn't have gone far." He tussled Harlow's golden ringlets back out of her face and pecked her forehead, before turning back towards Brittany and giving her a loving kiss on the lips. "She needs to see my girls..." He chuckled.

Brittany giggled. _Alvin can always make me feel better_, she thought happily, as the two made their way to the table, where everyone was beginning to queue up at the barbecue. Brittany scowled slightly, at the amount of meat piling up on everybody's plates as they passed. She turned to Alvin with a look of appeal. "I don't feel very keen on meat, right now, babe..." She said.

Alvin glanced down at her, concerned. "What's wrong, hun?" He asked worriedly. He touched her forehead with the back of his hand. "You don't feel very hot. Do you just want salad or something, is that it?"  
Brittany nodded. "I'm on a low fat diet, and no offence to Theodore, but that chicken looks a bit too juicy...to me that is."

Alvin cocked an eyebrow. "Okay..." He said unsurely. He led Brittany to her chair and sat her down, before passing over Harlow to her awaiting arms. He gave them both a kiss, "I'll be right back..." and with that, he headed off inside the house, where he was told the salads were kept.

Brittany bounced Harlow on her knee as she waited, smiling at the happy look on her daughter's face. This feeling felt so new to her, motherhood, but it's a responsibility most women go through at least once in their lives. To her, it felt magical.  
"Brittany? Is that you?" The chipette flinched a little at the sound of her name being said. She turned, and was suddenly face to face with her best friend from high school; Shawna Clark.

Brittany's eyes widened. "Shawna!" They both hugged, keeping an eye on Harlow as they did, before pulling away and beginning to rant on about themselves. "I haven't seen you in like forever! Where have you been?"

"I haven't seen _you _in like forever! And you have a baby! Wow, she looks just like you. Who's the father?"  
Brittany smiled and answered confidently. "Alvin Seville..."  
Shawna stared at her dubiously. "No way! Really?"  
Brittany chuckled at her old friend. "Really, really..." She said.  
"That is so-o-o cool!"

Shawna the eyed the diamond ring around Brittany's finger, her eyes widening in amazement. She gestured towards the ring, her face in a look of happiness for her friend. "...And you're married to him too?" She asked incredulously.  
Brittany laughed and admired the ring. "No, not yet." She said. "We're engaged. And lucky you, I haven't found a maid of honour yet..."

Shawna stared at her excitedly. "You mean...?" She gestured to herself, awaiting an answer. Brittany nodded, and the girl literally jumped out of her skin, bouncing about the front yard. "I'm gonna be the maid of honour! Whoop, whoop!" She chanted.

"I see you've told her...?" Brittany turned her head, suddenly looking up at a smirking Alvin, carrying three plates of salad in his arms. Brittany laughed, as he sat down next to her and handed her her lunch. "You noticed?" She eyed the third plate of food beside Alvin. "Who's the other plate for?" She asked, curiously.

Alvin added black pepper to his salad and turned to her smiling. "I found Miss Miller," He replied. "She ordered me to fetch her some grub..." He shovelled a fork load of lettuce into his mouth and chewed silently, as Brittany continued to bounce Harlow on her knee, while feeding herself some of her meal.

Harlow gurgled, as her face began to screw up. She let out a small cry and wriggled about aimlessly. Immediately, Brittany knew what she wanted. She gulped, before pulling herself out of her chair and touching Alvin on the shoulder. "Harlow's hungry," she explained, "I'll be right back, okay?"

Alvin glanced up at her with a mouthful of food. He swallowed it down, a look of question on his face. "Do you want me to come with you, babe?" He asked.  
Brittany bit her lip. "...If you don't mind..." She said uneasily.

Alvin smiled and nodded, as he got out of his chair and the both of them made their way inside, where Eleanor and Theodore were busy dishing up chocolate truffles and fruit salad at the kitchen bench, along with Miss Miller's niece, Madelyn. Eleanor looked up at them cheerfully. "What's up, guys?" She asked.

As Brittany left the kitchen and entered the spare bedroom, Alvin gestured towards her and whispered. "_Chow-time_..." And with that, he hurried in with Brittany, leaving Eleanor to figure it out by herself. "Ohhhh..." She giggled, and Madelyn looked up at her curiously. Eleanor gave her step-niece a sheepish glance. "Don't do what they did..." She smirked.

Madelyn grinned. "Imma do it!" She said in a muffled tone. She hid the end of her frilly dress in her mouth and gave Eleanor a '_You just got told_' kind of look.  
Eleanor looked at her with a fake, incredulous look. "You are?" She asked, shocked. "Uh-oh!"

_**So there you have it! Chapter one of 'He's Out Of My League'! I hope you liked it, I sure did enjoy writing this! Anyways, please review!**_


End file.
